Christmas Collection
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Bad title but it contains two Sam Jack love stories.


"Blue Christmas"  
  
Sam locked the last clip on her bag in place before turning back to her locker, she quickly grabbed the hunter green baseball hat hanging inside and pulled it on, tucking her blonde bangs inside and adjusting the bill. She checked herself quickly in the small mirror on her locker door, everything looked fine. Her baby blue eyes moved from her own reflection to the picture that was taped below the mirror. The picture was taken on a beautiful beach, with white sand and green palm trees waving in the background, but the main focus was on Sam and her husband. It had the picture. She gingerly ran her hand over the picture, 'I'm sorry about this Jack.' She let out a deep breath as she closed the door, leaving the picture of her and Jack in the darkness of her locker.  
  
-------------------  
  
Sam walked into the Gateroom to find all her team accounted for. Teal'c, being himself, was standing rigid near the base of the ramp, one hand behind his back and the other holding his staff weapon, face as stoic as over. Standing near him were, as Sam had lovingly named them, Heckle and Jeckal, known otherwise as Daniel Jackson and Jonas Quinn. The pair stood near each other, muttering to each other in excited voices as had become their custom, Sam just figured that it was an archeologist thing.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill." General Hammond's voice rang over the PA system in the Gateroom, pulling Sam's attention to the observation window. "Before you embark there is someone that wants to say something to you."  
  
Sam glanced around the room at her boys, Teal'c wore his ever-present blank face but Heckle and Jeckal wore evil little grins. Sam turned back to the observation window to find a huge smile on General Hammond's face. Suddenly one of the huge blast doors on the left side of the room opened as through the PA system, Elvis' "Blue Christmas" began to wail.   
  
Jack emerged from the door wearing jeans, a tight black tee shirt and a Santa hat. He had a microphone in one hand.  
  
"I'll have a blue Christmas without you. I'll be so blue just thinking about you..." Jack did his best trying to croon along with the song, stopping at times when he couldn't remember the lyrics and letting "The King" take over. He swaggered over to Sam as he sang, taking her hand in his and singing to her. During the stall, Jack began improvising, "I'll miss you so much so get back soon. So don't break my heart, come home soon so I can watch your six."  
  
Sam's face flushed pink as she threw her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. "Love you." She murmured into his ear just before the all-familiar "Whoosh" of the wormhole initiating filled the room.  
  
"Same to you." Jack said kissing her quickly before letting her go and backing away from the ramp.  
  
Sam winked at him before yelling. "Okay, team fallout." She and her team headed up the ramp and disappeared though the Event Horizon, leaving Jack standing near the closest blast door.  
  
"Bravo Jack, some of the techs are asking for an encore." General Hammond grinned from the observation level.  
  
"Well then George old boy lets give the people what they want. And a one and a two and a one, two, three, four..." Jack grinned.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Santa Baby"  
  
"Honey I'm home!" Jack called as he walked though the front door of his home. He pulled off his jacket and hung it in the closet before venturing into the house. All of the rooms were dark except the living room, so Jack went to investigate. Inside he found several candles burning, a fire roaring in the fireplace and his beautiful wife wearing nothing but a silky nightgown and a Santa hat. "Wow...Sammie..."  
  
Sam smiled at her husband as she pulled him into the living room and tossing him onto the couch. Suddenly the stereo begun to play and Sam began to dance.  
  
"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me. Been an awfully good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." Sam sang seductively.   
  
"Come over here." Jack said grasping his wife's wrist and pulling her onto his lap. "I don't know who this Santa guy is but we're going to have a problem if you keep singing about him."  
  
"Well the only song that I know with Jack in it is "Hit The Road Jack". Sam said with a grin, pulling her candy cane out of her mouth.   
  
"Oh no your Jack isn't going anywhere." Jack said with a grin.  
  
"That's just the way I want it." Sam grinned as she kissed Jack quickly before she shoved her candy cane into his mouth and grinned, "Merry Christmas honey."  
  
Jack suddenly stood, grabbing Sam in his arms and holding her, "Arry Kismas." 


End file.
